


Rooftop Pride

by puffinmuffin13



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 08:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14421972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffinmuffin13/pseuds/puffinmuffin13
Summary: Angie, a recipromantic, and Kokichi, a mischievous nonbinary clown, have fun disrupting an anti-gay rally with paint balloons from the roof of Hope's Peak Academy.





	Rooftop Pride

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know at this point.

"Angie. Good... Got the balloons?"

"Kokichi, did you really think Angie would come here if she didn't have them?"

Angie and Kokichi were on the roof of Hope's Peak Academy, overlooking an anti-gay rally going on below. The second Kokichi saw the rally, they knew they were going to disrupt them somehow - Angie just volunteered to come along for the ride.

"Good," Kokichi said, taking one of the baskets of paint balloons from the wagon Angie somehow got onto the roof. "We're gonna nail these suckers hard!"

Angie laughed. "Nyahaha! As Atua decrees it!" They got into position, paint balloons in hand.

"Aim... Fire!" It was chaos. People were running everywhere. Pride colors rained down upon the protesters, triumph made especially fun with the surprising fact of Angie's incredible aim. "Wow, Angie! You're almost as good as me!"

"Hya!" Angie paused in her throwing to scan the dispersing crowd for her next victim. "Atua told Angie to practice her throw last week! He said it would come in handy, nyahahaha!"

A scream of disgust from a random protestor. "Nishishi, maybe your god really is real!" Kokichi nailed one of their professors in the head, and watched him go down with triumph.

"Of course Atua is real! He is wishing us luck in our victory already!" "That didn't sound quite grammatically correct, but I'm having way too much fun to care! LET THE GAY INFECT YOU!" Kokichi screamed, tossing paint balloon after paint balloon.

"Speaking of, did you use Himiko's magic or something to make the paint not mix in the balloons or something?"

"That is Atua's secret! Ha!" Angie cheered as she pelted one of the last protestors still standing with the recipromantic pride colors.

Kokichi snorted, then paused, thinking. "Hey, Angie... You said something about a secret weapon..." A mischievous grin was already on their face.

Angie perked up, having started to lose drive from constantly throwing balloons. "Yep, yep! Angie has one last trick up her sleeve!"

Angie got up, gesturing for Kokichi to follow her towards the wagon. Once they saw what was in the very bottom, they cackled. "Oh, this is going to be *great.*"

"As Atua decrees it, we shall use our secret weapon to defeat the evil protestors once and for all! Nyahahaha!" Angie said, picking up the paint gun with her recipromantic pride colors. Kokichi smirked and picked up the nonbinary pride gun.

"As Atua decrees it!" they said. Angie nodded, and the two of them had such fun nailing the last few protestors with their pride, that they didn't even notice a laughing Mahiru Koizumi, who was holding her camera and snapping photo after photo of everyone in Hope's Peak's OTP.


End file.
